


Anti-Gravity Accident

by ShadowCrusade



Series: The Misadventures of Kuro and Keyta [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shallura Second Generation, first fic online, mainly focuses on the twin, mentions of klance and other couples, set after the galra war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic (ish????) kind of thing that I've ever posted on this website. So uh yeah? Anyway this is a series based on the oc twin children that I made up for Shallura. They just kind of happened and after many headcannons and discussions with friends about these two dorks I've decided to post this. This series pretty much just follows the misadventures of the twins and their dealings with team voltron and others. Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anti-Gravity Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic (ish????) kind of thing that I've ever posted on this website. So uh yeah? Anyway this is a series based on the oc twin children that I made up for Shallura. They just kind of happened and after many headcannons and discussions with friends about these two dorks I've decided to post this. This series pretty much just follows the misadventures of the twins and their dealings with team voltron and others. Hope you all enjoy!

Incident: Anti-Gravity Prank

Age: 11

Location: Planet of Balmera; Castle of Lions            

 

Kuro’s first indication about what his sister had schemed should have been the random missing items from around the castle. There was only about nine people living in the castle regularly and so the items going missing was a bit odd. It had started when his Uncle Lance mentioned to dear Uncle Hunk about his face cream going missing in the middle of the night. Kuro had been eating a nice sandwich that Hunk had made for him as a snack. Kuro was currently seated next to the window as he looked out towards the surface of the planet Balmera. There were crystals as far back as he could see. The crystals all emitted a soft blue glow that flickered with life. The planet seemed to be at ease and there was peace throughout the night. When he was younger, his Uncle Hunk had told him and his sister the story of the Balmera and how they were rescued. He had told them about the planet being a desert like terrain before the battle was won which gave the planet an extended lifetime. Kuro couldn’t imagine what that was like since he had always seen the crystals as far back as he could remember.

In the reflection of the window, Kuro could see his uncles Lance and Hunk exaggerated arm movements about the missing objects that had been mysteriously taken from them. At first, Kuro thought nothing of it and continued to look outside towards the planet. The voices of his uncles became distant and Kuro had figured that they were leaving the main room. Kuro continued eating his food in silence when he became aware of soft padded footsteps creeping up behind him. Normally, under these circumstances, his instincts would be put on high alert and he’d be ready for a fight, but Kuro knew exactly who was attempting to sneak up behind him.

Kuro didn’t bother looking up. “I was starting to wonder where you were.” Kuro had said in between bites of his sandwich.

“Okay this psychic twin connection that we have is so inconvenient when it comes to sneaking up on you.” He heard his older twin sister, Keyta, say with disappointment. Kuro chuckled and looked away from the window and was met face to face with his twin sister.

The twins looked similar enough with their matching black hair, blue-lilac eyes, pointed ears, sharp angular features that belonged to their father and their tanned skin inherited from their mother, even if they just a shade or two lighter than her. When they were much younger, their uncles and sometimes even their own parents would get the two of them mixed up. The only one who never did was Coran and that was something that the twins appreciated. However as time passed, the twins features began to differentiate between masculine and feminine and could be told apart. For starters, Kuro’s black hair was cut to layered shoulder length hair and he always had his hair in a half ponytail with some loose thick strands of hair that framed both sides of his face with a blue feather tied into a braid on the left side of his face. His sister had long curly waist length hair that she always put in a loose side braid with some loose strands framing the sides of her face as well. Unfortunately, this meant that the twins could always be told apart and could never pull off the cross dressing prank again.

“If we didn’t have this psychic connection, you wouldn’t have been able to find me dear sister.” Kuro had told her. That probably wasn’t true since the two of them knew everything there was to know about each other. However, having a psychic link connecting the two of them did come in handy. Except for when they got too far from each other, that caused… problems.

“Lies!” She exclaimed loudly. “You always enjoy sitting by the window and gazing out. Especially when we we’re on Balmera.” She crossed her arms together and huffed with an amused smile on her face. Kuro held up his hands in surrender and waved her off. Keyta plopped down next to him. “I need your help with something.” She told him as she scooted closer to him.

“With what exactly?” Kuro had finished the last part of his sandwich and was starting to get increasingly concerned by the mischievous twinkle in his sister’s eyes.

“Okay so I have a set list of ideas that I want to try out and I need you to be my partner in crime.” She told him bluntly.

“… You cannot be serious. It’s getting late! We have to be going to bed so-“

“It involves messing with the anti-gravity field in the training room” Keyta interrupted.

“That’s a bad idea and there are so many ways it could go wrong…” He informed her. She gave a hopeful smile and Kuro felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards. He elbowed her lightly, “I’m in.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know mom was wondering where her earrings went.” Kuro told his sister as he stared at the assortment of items that his sister had skillfully stolen from the remaining residents inside the castle.

“If she asks, we can blame it on the mice or something.” Keyta answered as she was doing a mental checklist on everything that she had.

“Is that Uncle Keith’s knife?!” Kuro yelped as he thought of the consequences if they were discovered with the knife. The wrath of an angry red paladin was not something Kuro wanted to suffer. Keyta didn’t seemed fazed by the panic in her younger brother’s voice.

“Yup. He’ll notice when he wakes up from his nap which should be within the hour.” She gathered the items in a backpack and grabbed her cloak. “Well… grab your cloak and let’s get going!” After a moment’s hesitation he flung his cape on and quickly threw the hood up. Keyta copied his movements and the pair stealthily made their way to the training room. “Alright! Now I’ll set up the items and you get to the control panel and shut off the lights.” His sister ordered as Kuro took the set of steps that led up to the control room. Through the glass pane he could see his sister tying the objects to various parts of the training room. It was an assortment of random objects that the paladins of Voltron had some sort of unspoken ownership over the various objects and when Kuro saw the cooking supplies he could only imagine the look on the yellow paladins face when he realized they were missing.

Kuro began shutting off the various lights throughout the castle which would undoubtedly gather the attention of the paladins. He turned on the inner alarm system and directed the danger warning towards the training room. Kuro checked the security cameras and saw his Uncle Keith as he sprinted through the corridors. His mother and father emerged from the basement of the castle. Their Aunt Pidge scrambled to get out of Lion’s Bay. Uncle Lance, Hunk, and Coran were came in from the command center of the castle. They all scrambled towards the training room.

Keyta had tied all the objects and quickly climbed her way up to control room. Within ticks, Keyta was at her brother’s side, the lights to the training deck were shut off and they both silently waited for everyone to arrive. A few minutes had passed before the victims of their next prank arrived.

“What’s going on?!” Kuro heard his mother’s panicked voice. Her concern was also voiced by her fellow companions in the room and the twins almost felt bad for pulling this prank.

Almost.

Kuro flicked the lights to the training deck on. The bright lights startled the group below. They were all caught off guard by the sudden bright lights and it took a minute for everyone to adjust their eyes. Keyta stepped closer to the control panel and turned on the intercom.

“Congrats! All of you made it here in record time!” Kuro looked at his sister with a confused look and realized that she had only said that for dramatic effect. “So now I guess we get to do some real training!” She shouted excitedly.

The twins noticed the relieved looks on everyone’s faces as they all realized that it was the twins who had set off the alarms. “K2!” Somebody had shouted their partner nickname. The twins looked down and saw their father as he stared up at the control room with his arms crossed. The white in his hair stood out more so than the annoyed look on his face. “What are you two doing?”

“Playing a game.” They replied in unison. Kuro’s fingers were pressed up against the anti-gravity switch. “But don’t worry!” Kuro reassured. “Keyta and I will simply be spectators in this training exercise.”

“What training exercise?!” Lance shrieked with fear. This also wouldn’t be the first time that the twins decided to “help” the paladins of Voltron.

“We’re just going work on your center of gravity.” Keyta said innocently enough.

“Or rather the lack of it.” Kuro finished his sister’s thought as he flicked the switch for the anti-gravity field for the training deck.

Within a few ticks, everyone was floating in the air and the team below was already attempting to grab at each other in order to have some sort of stability. The twins watched hilariously as everyone started flailing their arms around. Kuro doubled over as he laughed at the sight before him. His sister had joined him on the floor as she too laughed.

“Is that my dagger?!” The twins heard the voice of their Uncle Keith shout out. Keyta rolled back up to the intercom.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, there’s items tied down on various part of the training deck. The whole point of the exercise is to collect the items before time is up. When the buzzer goes off the items will get detached from their ropes and will start floating everywhere. You have fifteen minutes. Good luck!” Kuro’s sides were hurting from all the laughter. He was surprised that his sister had even managed to explain the exercise.

“Keyta! Kuro!” They heard a much older voice call out to them. “Why must I be involved in this?!” It was Coran. To be fair, he had more or less been collateral damage in this situation. Had Coran not been with Hunk and Lance they would have prevented his entry to the training deck. However, he had rushed in and the twins were not about to pull away from this prank.

“Sorry Coran! You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Kuro apologized to him as Coran started begging to be released from the anti-gravity field.

They watched for the next ten minutes as their family struggled to get all the items. So far, Keith and Lance had a hit a wall a combined total of thirteen times. Their Aunt Pidge was the one who threw both Lance and Keith at the wall. No doubt their bickering had caused her anger to flare. Coran and Hunk had both screeched at the twins to stop the anti-gravity field and to forget the whole training exercise. Their parents on the other hand, were trying very hard at completing the task before them. They had started with retrieving Keith’s knife since they could simply cut-away the items from the rope and collect them. Although it was a bit of hassle to reconnect with each other since they were using each other as boosts. The rest of the team had eventually caught on and had decided to work together.

“Five minutes left!” Keyta informed them as the group had collected the random pots and pans that were all over the room.

“The two of you are going to be in so much trouble when this over with!” Their mother shouted. Kuro and Keyta looked at each other and smiled. This prank was worth it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The prank had not been worth it.

After their mother had declared their inevitable doom, everything had gone wrong. Admittedly, the two of them had started to mess with the control panel and it turned into a competition of button mashing. That was not their greatest moment. They had accidentally reversed the gravity for the whole castle. After that happened, everyone including the twins were stuck to the ground. The twins had made the mistake of setting the gravity level above level five.

Whoops.

Needless to say, it took over an hour to crawl up the control panel and find the button that resets the gravity. After that was taken care of, the twins took a moment to catch their breath. They had both agreed to never mess with the gravity levels within the castle ever again. And naturally as they made this pact between each other, their parents walked into the control room. They weren’t lectured by just their parents, they were lectured by all the paladins and Coran. Their mother and father had lectured them on the harm that could have been avoided had the twins not been so reckless. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge had lectured them about messing with the technology and how they could have blown up the castle! Both Kuro and Keyta thought the castle exploding an exaggeration, but they both chose not to say anything. Keith lectured them about the stolen items with some added commentary from their father. Then of course their Uncle Lance had lectured them on their disaster prank. Which everyone scolded the blue paladin since he inadvertently gave the twins even more ideas.

The twins were sent off to their rooms with their punishment taking place. Two weeks of being confined to their room unless it was for meal times. No playing on any of their video games or doing anything with technology. In other words, no fun while being stuck in their room. Hurray. Honestly the twins had been something worse, but they weren’t about to poke the bear anymore.

 The twins still shared a room together and they were grateful for that. They would at least have each other’s company while this punishment took place. They both laid next to each other in bed as they both tried (and failed) to fall asleep.

“Hey…Kuro? Are you awake?” He heard his sister ask. He turned to face her as his response. Keyta looked wide awake and didn’t appear to be falling asleep anytime soon.

“What’s up?”

“On a scale of one to ten, how helpful would you be if I told you that I need your assistance with another prank?”

Kuro turned back around stuck his underneath the pillow and went to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ shadowdarkleonidascrusade!!!


End file.
